


Reborn's Lover

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Series: Ten Years in the Making [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crossdressing, Declarations Of Love, Gossip, Italiano | Italian, Misunderstandings, Romance, Rumors, Time Skips, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: Everyone in this small town wants to be Reborn's lover, but he already belongs to another.





	Reborn's Lover

**Author's Note:**

> **[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]**
> 
> Not canon complacent in my series, _Ten Years In the Making_ , but it's a KHR work set in the future so it goes with the theme. This was first published on [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13083401/1/Reborn-s-Lover). I just wanted to share it here too.

Everyone always wondered about the mysterious Reborn, the World's Greatest Hitman and the former tutor of Vongola Decimo who he now continued to advise and aid in business, personal and not. Most wondered where he came from, others wondered what he really was. There was no way he was simply "just a man," being a former Arcobaleno all those years ago. It was only because of Verde's efforts that none of them were children for longer than ten years, Reborn reaching the physical age of a young adult by now instead of a teenager's which he was thankful for. Once you'd spent decades being a baby, having a body nowhere near like that was a blessing not to be taken for granted.

So in Italy, Reborn had once again become one of the most eligible bachelor of the underworld, if not  _the_ most eligible. Men and women mafiosos would throw themselves at his feet, but he would simple keep on walking, huffing in amusement as he tipped his fedora over his handsome face. He knew what they wanted, neither refusing nor accepting any attempts for a date or an affair, not an hour tightly packed into a corner. It only made people even more curious,  _lusting_ for any bit of attention outside of family business, a smirk, a tilt of his head,  _anything_. Only once did the hitman ever give reason as to  _why_  he would not bring someone into his bed, a son of a corrupt city politian pleading with him desperately to fuck him.

‹Fool,› Reborn said, his stature tall and looming as he stood over the other man, ‹the only person who gets to make my lover cry is me. His heart is  _mine_ , and I don't need  _you_  to break it.›

Overnight, all of Italy was involved in a flame that ate away at anyone who'd be enchanted by the hitman, rumors and guesses spreading from far and near, reaching even the ears of Vongola Decimo himself who simply sighed and hoped for the best. Italy looked better when not like Hell, his oldest friend and closest counsel being the Devil to raise it.

For months, people spoke and gossiped, but  _surely_ , interest died down and everyone went back to making their failed attempts to seduce the hitman, his "lover" popularly believed to be a ruse and nothing more. No one had seen or heard a hair about this "lover" since that one night, and by now, some even said it never even happened.

Then in the turning of winter to spring, a grocer asked at the Sunday market, ‹Mister Reborn! I've never seen you look so happy! You have good news?›

‹Yes, Missus Vavaldi,› Reborn replied with a smirk, ‹my lover is coming to town.› Word spread quickly in the sqaure, traveling through the sewers and over rooftops, and everyone was waiting, watching in anticipation of who this "lover" was.

The only person the town ever saw out of the ordinary was a pretty young boy who appeared almost out of nowhere—coincidentaly even—with curly black hair and one exposed eye bright green like emeralds. He looked familiar, an Italian no doubt, but he spoke with an accent, very light but noticable to the those who'd lived and breathed their native land. He was sixteen at least. He dressed like those his age, but very few wore cow-printed dress shirts, even fewer so well with most of the buttons left undone. He caught the attention of many young girls and boys when he navigated the streets like a tourist, though he was adapting quite quickly, elders and business owners learning his name first: Lambo.

Those who got to know him figured he was a visiting returnee and hoped he'd stay and settled back home, but the teen would only smile, shaking his head. ‹I would,› he'd tell them, ‹but my first older brother wouldn't allow it and my other older brother is expecting me to come back when school starts. They're very different people but very much similiar.› Then he bought a bag full of grapes and went on his way, promsing that he'd be back.

But when he came back, he had caused many heads to pop out of the window, gazes and stares following him because he was with the town's favorite bachelor, Reborn, who more or less trailed behind a foot or two with his hands in the pocket of his suit pants. What caused even more of a commotion was that the hitman's pet, Leon the chameleon, was snug on the teenager's outstretched hand, looking content.

‹Pay attention,  _damu ushi_ ,› Reborn said. ‹I wouldn't be surprised if you ran into a house.›

Lambo frowned, huffing. ‹Stingy bastard,› the teen rebuked.

The town held its collective breath, waiting for a gun shot, but nothing, just a quiet reply somewhat whimsical. ‹Hurry up and get what you need. Stop wasting time.›

‹No. I'm going to get gelato.›

‹That's on the other side of town.›

‹I know, and you're going to buy it for me.›

‹Who decided that,  _ushi_?›

‹Well, there has to be a reason why I even let you come along with me!›

‹Tsuna doesn't want you to be on your own here. He'd given me a chore.›

Lambo's green eye looked away, his expression hurt though his back was turned to the Hitman. ‹If you didn't want to be here, then you don't have to be, you jerk!› he shouted, stomping his way down the street with a quickened pace but careful as he brought Leon closer to his body.

Reborn easily caught up, his long legs giving him long strides, and he continued to trail after the teenager with a quiet smirk beneath his hat. (And Lambo did get his gelato, but no one was sure who paid. The answer that most liked was that it was probably Leon.)

Suddenly, the sight of Lambo and Reborn became a more common occurrence, the two of them walking through the town together sometime closely and sometimes by a few yards, and it was always one following the other, sometimes Lambo walking ahead first or Reborn walking away. Either way, nobody tried to get close to Reborn like usual, even though a few tried many times to catch his attention, but the hitman would ignore them all, from the richest to the sluttiest. Reborn only had eyes for Lambo. The boy must be important to Reborn's lover, whoever they were.

A few weeks in, something extraordinary happened; another Arcobaleno came to town, visiting like Lambo and just as boyish and pretty with purple hair and eyes. Skull, he was named, the stuntman that Death hated. And he was tall, almost challenging Reborn's height from a distance and distinctly so right next to Lambo. The first time people saw them together, Skull was riding his signature bike—its engine revving a death call to those who ran from it—and Lambo holding on tightly right behind, and they arrived laughing as they spoke, standing closely to each other only a hair's width away.

The town was a little awestruck, boys and girls staring jealously at two of the prettiest people enjoyed the day in a world of their own and wanting to join it, but they didn't, not when they caught Skull pepper butterfly kisses onto Lambo's face with affection. Lambo must be a brother of some sort to the former Arcobaleno, Lambo had mentioned having older brothers many times. Perhaps Skull was the older brother who wanted to keep Lambo away from Italy, though that tension never really showed.

But it would make sense, seeing that the Arcobalenos were close to each other. (Right?) It wouldn't be surprising if one or two of them ended up being in a relationship together, and they would certainly treat anyone beloved to the other specially. (Yes?) And Reborn had been awfully attentive to Lambo, even though the boy seemed to have come out of nowhere and acted like a civilian, never mentioning anything about "business."

 _Oooh,_  then that must mean that Skull was Reborn's "lover." The hitman's pursuers could understand that—and because you don't want to face not one but  _two_ former Arcobalenos—and quietly stepped back. Well, it seemed that the story of that one night was true and that Reborn did definitely have a lover. (Though everyone did definitely sigh begrudgingly in defeat.)

Lambo seemed upset when he found out about it.

‹What did you just say?› the teen asked incredulously. His mouth was agaped, looking angry and displeased. ‹Reborn had a lover, and who is it?›

‹It's obviously Skull!› answered Angel, a friend Lambo made during his stay. ‹They're both strong and powerful people. It would make sense that they're lovers.›

‹Don't be too upset, Lambo,› said Rebecca, another friend. ‹I know you consider Skull your older brother, but he's his own man, and Reborn is Reborn,  _the_  World's Greatest Hitman! He can have whomever he chooses!›

Lambo's face flushed in anger, glaring at the ground. ‹You're hearing the wrong thing,› he told them with a crossed expression. ‹There's no way Skull and Reborn are together like  _that_. I should know.›

‹Then who else would be Reborn's lover?› Angel asked, confused. He blinked. ‹Don't tell me you're jealous, Lambo. Well, everyone else in town has been wanting to be with that man. You really shouldn't get upset.›

‹I'm  _not_ jealous. I'm just upset because that's not true!›

‹And why is that?› Rebecca asked too, crossing her arms.

‹Because if it was true, then Reborn is a  _cheating bastard_!› His lone eye threatened to drop a tear.

After that, the outings with Lambo and Reborn became fewer and ultimately intense at best because the young boy was obviously upset and ignoring the hitman who was also at his most irritable. Nobody dared to cross their paths though did their best when the two come into the stores. After just a week of this, the hitman—and the town—had enough, pushing Lambo between two of the stone buildings in the town square and demanding to be answered.

‹Alright,  _ushi_ ,› Reborn said darkly, crowding over Lambo who was shorter and skinnier, ‹speak. I've had enough with this attitude, so either tell me or lose it. I will  _not_ be ignored.›

Lambo continued to glare away, staying silent.

Reborn gritted his teeth, jaw hinged tightly because he was becoming so frustrated. Not many people knew, especially not this town he ventured a lot, but he had long gotten used to the young boy's annoying personality that not only caught his attention but  _demanded_  it, good or bad. The hitman was the one to suffer years of this persistence, and Lord did he deserve some compensation, such as having the exclusive rights to make the cow cry and, most of all, having the boy's attention in turn. He was about to shoot people.

The hitman clicked his tongue, leaning back to cross his arms. ‹Why do I bother with you?› he said half-heartedly. ‹Perhaps I should go be with someone who's interested in me instead of being thrown away like a used rag.›

The look of hurt crossed Lambo's face, but this one was different. Lambo looked like he actually believed everything Reborn just said instead of knowing the hitman often say said empty words to be mean. The teen looked down, trying to pushing himself into the bricks behind him.

Reborn hummed in curiousity, lifting the boy's face by the chin with his thumb and index finger. He smirked just a little at the threats of tears from the long emerald of his beloved's face. ‹What is this?› he asked coyishly. ‹Is someone regretting their behavior now?›

‹You're horrible man, you bastard,› Lambo replied, bitting his bottom lip. ‹Why  _do_  you bother? You have all those lovers, you don't have to stick to a kid like me. You only do so because you're a horrible,  _cruel_  man.›

‹I'm the cruel one?› the man repeated, his turn to be upset. ‹This is coming from the one accusing me of infidelity? No, I'm not the cruel one,  _ushi_ , because I have done nothing to warrant this.›

Lambo blinked, uncertain but hopeful. ‹So you don't have any lovers?› he asked. ‹Not even Skull?›

Reborn blanched. ‹Why would I get involved with that idiot ever? What is this about?›

‹My friends told me everyone thinks you and Skull are lovers and that everyone wanted to be with you.›

‹And I have been with no one except for you. You're  _mine_ , and so it's only right that I am yours, correct? All these years I kept myself only for you, and here you are, accusing me like I'm the town whore. Are you trying to make me angry, Lambo?›

Lambo shook his head, reaching out to grasp the other by the arms. ‹You're mine?› he asked with a smile, his uncertainties melted away. The World's Greatest Hitman spoke empty words except when he meant it. ‹And there's really no one else?›

‹All yours, no one else,› Reborn promised, leaning in closely to whisper,  _‹I love only you.›_

And the boy, pretty like a flower with one shining green eye, lit up the world, cheeks pink with delight.  _‹I too love only you,_ _›_ Lambo whispered back, laughing like he knew the world's greatest secret.

Reborn huffed, his mood much better now, and then he upheaved the teenager off his feet, holding Lambo in his arms.

‹What are you doing?› Lambo asked, feeling embarrassed. ‹Put me down!›

‹No, this is punishment for doubting me,› Reborn replied, stepping out of the alleyway with a small smile on his handsome face. ‹Receive it.›

‹Bastard, put me down!›

As you could guess, the hitman did no such thing, parading his beloved in his arms through the town square, and it was Sunday, the busiest day of the week, so the town witnessed this and could not turn their eyes away. Lambo, unable to get down, resorted to hiding hid in the crook of Reborn's broad shoulder, muttering insults under his breath.

It was until five years later after the first long visit that the town finally found out who Lambo was: the Tenth Vongola Thunder Guardian who had just turned twenty-one and  _getting married_. Townsfolk were shocked and surprised to see various well-known Vongola members and associates coming into town for the public wedding, the town square specially reserved with permission from the mayor. Though Vongola Manor was said to located close-by, never had the town this many mafiosos. From Varia to Giglio Nero, there were an abundance of friends and families.

‹Don Vongola, are you here for Reborn?› someone asked, seeing the train of well-dressed men and women all coming for one special occasion. ‹What a good boss you are to come for your best hitter's wedding?›

‹I am,› Tsuna replied with a kind smile, happy because it was a beuatiful, ‹and I won't be a good older brother if I didn't even show up for Lambo too.›

‹ _You're Lambo's older brother?_ He isn't just a boy coming home from another country?›

Tsuna chuckled, half expecting this. He had not spent all the effort to make sure his little brother would have a normal life growing up for nothing. ‹Don't you know about my Thunder Guardian? I'm so proud of him.›

And suddenly, strings that were never connected before were connected. The town spent much of the morning trying to grasped at them, but it was only until noon that he overcame their state of disbelief when the music began to play, a priest approaching the beautifully crafted alter with green baby's breath and yellow roses.

Reborn stepped out wearing a suit decorated with golden swirls like vines that shined dimly in the afternoon light, his hat removed to reveal his curls and Leon riding on his shoulder. He smirked as he walked down the aisle, coming to pause to where his maid-of-honor Yuni was, grown into a beautiful woman and almost three months pregnant. Other the other side of them and waiting as well were Lambo's maid-of-honor I-pin and best man Skull.

Head turned when Reborn looked forward at the entrance, the smirk on his face even more smug now, and the townsfolk gaped in light surprise to see their patron don walking Lambo down the aisle, a white bridal veil placed over the younger man's locks of curly black hair. Witn could read the groom's embarrassment, keeping his head down in order to hide his face even more. Everyone hushed when Tsuna handed Lambo off to Reborn, taking his place next to I-pin and Skull who were trying to hold back their snickers.

‹We didn't plan this,› Reborn noted quietly as the priest opened his mouth. He hummed in pleased amusement, however, trying to sneak a peek at pink behind the white lace.

‹Haru and Kyoko thought it would be adorable,› Lambo replied just as softly, unable to meet his lover's eyes. ‹They said it matches my suit and that everyone would be excited for the removal . . . and I thought you would like it too. Even though it's embarrassing, it's a little silly.›

‹And why would you embarrass yourself for me? Do you want me to tease you that badly,  _ushi_?›

Lambo's head lifted slightly, a green eye catching the other man's black ones. ‹To make you smile just a little bit more.›

That moment, the World's Greatest Hitman was reminded why he was there today, ignoring Yuni's knowingly laughter almost silent in the town square, and without any warning, Reborn pulled Lambo closely by the waist and pulled off the veil to reveal the face of his most beloved, cutting the priest off by inciting Lambo's surprise cry. ‹This is taking too long,› he said, ‹I won't wait another decade for you, Lambo, say it.›

Lambo stuttered, flabbergasted by the suddenness, but he managed to say, ‹I do!›

‹And I do too, only you,› Reborn finished, leaning in to kiss his husband for the first time, and the entire town cheered and cried, friends and families coming up to congratulate the newlyweds as food and drinks began to make their rounds once more.

_‹You are my sun, my love. You are mine, and I am yours. I love only you, this I promise forever more._ _›_

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work(s), please check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/kappachyun?s=09).


End file.
